


Rivals

by crustydnp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustydnp/pseuds/crustydnp
Summary: Lance and Keith get into fights a lot so Shiro locks them in a closet.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know almost nothing about VLD but this was requested so enjoy :D

“Why are you locking us in the closet?” Lance complains from where he’s sitting on the floor.  
“I’m tired of you two fighting all the time over every little damn thing,” Shiro replies, frowning. Before he shuts the door, he says, “You two can come out when you work things out.” The door slammed and the closet was dark.  
“Well, fuck,” Lance continues, leaning against the wall. “Now I’m stuck with you.” He doesn’t sound too pleased.  
Keith shifts in his spot, pressing his crotch against his leg. He didn’t know how long they were going to be in the closet, but he didn’t think that he would be able to hold it for long.  
“So…” Keith’s voice trails off. “Now what?”  
Lance sighs. “We wouldn’t be here if you weren’t such a bitch.”  
Keith groans. “I don’t want to fight right now...I’m…”   
Lance leans closer. “You’re what?”  
Keith doesn’t continue his sentence. Lance gets up and traces his fingers along the wall, locating the light switch. The lightbulb on the ceiling flickers. Lance can now see Keith’s blushing face.  
“Is someone embarrassed?” Lance teases.  
“Shut up,” Keith snaps. He pulls his shirt downward to cover himself just in case he leaks.  
Lance leans in and whispers, "Is there a problem, mullet?"  
"Get the fuck away from me," Keith shoves him, receiving disapproval from Shiro.  
"I said to get rid of your fucking problems and work things out," Shiro reminds them, banging on the door before he walked away.  
"Shiro-" Keith's voice trails off. Lance watches as Keith freezes up, digging his ankle into his crotch where it’s starting to hurt. He can hear Lance chuckle.  
“Shut the fuck up, unwanted,” Keith sneers.  
Lance immediately shuts up. “Don’t you dare fucking call me that, you don’t understand-”  
Keith cuts him off. “Understand what?”  
“How that offends me…”   
“Well you call me gay all the time as an insult but you don’t see me whining about it!” Keith fights back.  
Lance doesn’t respond, he just turns away with a sad look. Keith shifts a bit, his stomach hurting.  
“It’s just that...I...my parents…”  
Keith looks up at Lance. He knows that he’s clearly upset, but he doesn’t want to visibly soften up for Lance.  
"I'm different from the rest of my family…" Lance says, rubbing his arm awkwardly.  
Keith presses his ankle against his crotch as hard as he can, trying not to shake or bounce and give himself away. He feels his face get hot, so he doesn’t look at Lance. “How?”  
“Well...I’m...bi and they never really accepted me...so I felt like a disappointment…” He looks up and sighs. “God...why the fuck am I telling you this, you fucking hate me and you’ll probably use this against me.”  
Keith doesn’t say anything; he’s still trying to process this.  
“I swear, if you tell anyone-”  
Keith cuts him off. “I think it’s only fair that…” His voice fades and he looks down in shame.  
“Only fair that what?”  
“That I share my story too…”  
The corners of Lance’s mouth curled into a small smile, but he hides it before Keith can notice.  
Keith sighs. “School was a nightmare…I always got picked on.” Keith tries not to think of all the horrible memories of that hellhole. He tried to change the subject.  
“How did you find out you were bi?” Keith asks curiously, trying not to smile when he sees Lance blush.  
“My first boy crush…”  
“And who was that?”  
Lance blushes more. “This boy…you probably know him…but finish your damn story, you emo shit.”  
Keith sighs. "Fine.” He moves his legs since they’re starting to get numb, doing it cautiously since he’s trying not to leak. “I stayed with Pidge and her family for a while...and I felt really out of place.”  
“And why was that?”  
Keith’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. He didn’t want to tell Lance, but eventually Lance would get it out of him.  
“Please tell me. I told you I was bi-”  
“And I’m fucking gay, alright? There, end of story.”  
Lance smiles. “And who was your first boy crush?”  
Keith blushes. “Gerard Way…”  
“You emo fuck.”  
Keith turned away from him to hide his embarrassed face. “Shut up.”  
Lance has a shit-eating grin that makes Keith blush even more. He sits with his heels pressed very hard against himself, and his entire body trembles. Lance can see the discomfort in his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
Keith was too embarrassed to respond with words, so he whined.  
"Keith?"  
Lance leaned in too close, his elbow pressing against Keith's bladder. Keith made a sound of pain and embarrassment as he started to pee onto the floor; shocked with himself.  
"I-" Keith choked on his tears, watching Lance back away.  
"I didn't mean to crush you like that…" Lance didn't know what else to say.  
Keith's legs felt warm from the liquid flooding his pants, dripping onto the floor and creating a large puddle beneath him.  
"P-please...get Shiro…" Keith begged, not wanting to look up at Lance.  
Lance immediately stood up, banging on the door.   
"Shiro! Let us out!"  
"Why? Have you worked everything out?" Shiro called back from the other room.  
"Just come here, it's important."  
Shiro sighed, getting up from the couch. Less than a minute later, Shiro opened the door enough to look inside.  
"What is it, you two?"  
Keith looked up, tears running down his face.   
"Help me…"  
***  
Keith fell asleep in the bathtub by the time Lance finished mopping the puddle. His hair fell over his eyes and he was resting his head against the side of the tub.  
Lance kneeled beside him, swallowing his pride before brushing the hair out of Keith's face and kissing his forehead.


End file.
